


Tokyo House Party

by orphan_account



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: (un)realistic occurences, Injury, M/M, Other, Underage Drinking, a hint of BL, cute character, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume is invited to Tokyo for a house party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo House Party

**Author's Note:**

> An unrealistic piece of crap that I wrote at around 2AM over the course of three days. Inspired by the song it's named after.

An invitation, a month, and a train to Tokyo (alone).

Natsume's in this large room full of people he does not know. They're everywhere and he almost can't fit into the space left.

"Dude, just loosen uup~," slurred voices pass by him, and he is constantly being touched by strangers. His heart his screaming and asking why he needs to be here at this particular hour (11PM).

The invitation told him about a house party, and a man named Tony, who could see Youkai. He was a little doubtful at the beginning, and now he just wants to leave this place. 

He wanders around the room, trying to find a clear space as people squeeze past him, and them mingle with, and into each other. The heat in the room is getting to him, and the loud, rhythmic music is obnoxious. One look into the garden and he knows that's not a place for living things.

He feels awkward in this room, and too shy to ask these loud, drunk dancers where the hell Tony is, so he cautiously steps into the basement where the lights are off, and the music is different.

As soon as he's fully in the room, he notices people wearing glowing bracelets, and dancing with glow sticks. A tall man approaches him, and places an arm around him uncomfortably. He places a shot glass into Natsume's hand, and whispers:

"Drink,"

Of course Natsume doesn't want to. He isn't old enough for a start (19) and second, he didn't come here for a drink. But since this man gave it to him for free, it would be rude. 

The drink smells strongly of alcohol and, upon closer inspection, is clear.

"Vodka," The man says.

Natsume downs the drink, and the taste is extremely intense, and makes him doubt that it hasn't had anything extra mixed in. 

"Than-" Natsume starts, before the man replaces the empty shot with a full one. "I'm sorry but... ah... I'm looking for someone... He's called Tony, do you know where he is?" 

"Well aren't you cute. And about Tony... listen kid, he won't listen to you if you're sober, you probably wouldn't be able to understand him either hahaha," The man laughs annoyingly, and still doesn't tell him where Tony is. Instead, he pours Natsume another shot, and puts three glowing bracelets on each of his wrists.

"Thank you..." He doesn't want to ask about Tony again, especially because that man is clearly drunk and would most-likely start to tell his life story if Natsume asked again.

He looks at the shot in his hands. To Natsume, the idea of getting drunk is weird to him, but undoubtedly exciting. Half of him doesn't want to, but before he can stop it, he's downed another shot, and asking for a third. He'll definitely ask to come with Nyanko-sensei the next time he goes out drinking...

Ten minutes later, Natsume is sitting on the basement stairs, and lying against the wall with a flushed face. His body feels hot and tingly and now he really thinks the man added something to his drink.

He feels too dazed to be mad, and he kind of wants to go home but he really wants to hug something. So for the time being, he hugs himself. 

He stands up, and decided to explore the second floor of this poor person's house. The upstairs is either a little less lively or a lot more lively. There are people touching each other in places Natsume doesn't want to think about. He feels embarrassed, but he doesn't want to go downstairs again, so he slides open the glass door, and steps onto the balcony.

The wind feels really nice against his skin, so he unbuttons his shirt a little. He still feels really hot. He goes to the edge of the balcony and looks down. It leads into the front garden where several people are smoking with cans of drink (alcohol) in their hands. 

Right below the balcony is a bush. It has a few flowers on it. It isn't even very far from the balcony. The first floor has a low ceiling. Natsume has an idea. It's a stupid idea, but hell if he's not gonna go through with it. He lifts one leg over the metal fence, and hold on tightly as he lifts over his other leg. 

When he's sitting on the railing he looks down and giggles. He lifts one foot down to step in between the metal bars. He does the same with the other foot, and wonders when he lost his socks and shoes- and now he's fallen off of the balcony, rather, jumped off of the balcony.

He lands in the flowery bush, with a deep cut running across his arm, and a torn shirt. He's bleeding slowly, though he's unfazed when he looks at it. Instead he smiles extremely cutely, hugs himself, and runs into the house so he can do it again with an exclamation of the phrase 'Ahh... so fun!'. The people who were around to witness him jumping were startlw, but took note of how cute his smile was and resumed whatever needed resuming when they found out he wasn't dead.

When he re-enters the house, he's called out by someone. They call his name so they must know who he is. 

"What if it's a Youkai?" He thinks outloud with a voice surprisingly high and airy.

"Hahaha oh yeah bro I looove that band~" A stranger throws him a peace sign as he walks into the door.

Natsume laughs, and turns around suddenly when he is tapped on the shoulder.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" This face belongs to one man.

"Helloo Natori!" Natsume leans into him, and hugs him tightly.

Natori pats his back hesitantly. "Are you okay? You feel really hot..."

"Thank you Mr. Natori~ I never knew you had a thing for boys like me!" Natsume starts to giggle, but he doesn't let go of Natori.

"That's not what I mean... you're acting very out of character- wait, are you okay? You're bleeding, and your shirt is ripped..." Natori looks down on him with concern clear on his face.

He picks Natsume up, and takes him to the basement where there are less people. All the while, Natsume clings onto him, and tries to physically touch him with his entire body. When that fails, he kisses his cheek.

Natori blushes slighty, and places Natsume on one of the tables at the back of the space, in between plastic cups. Natsume sighs, at the lack of someone to hug, and goes back to hugging himself. Natori takes this time to admire him. His face is deeply red, his eyes are half-lidded and slightly faded, and the way his arms are around himself makes him look small.

He touches his arm to inspect the gash. It’s bleeding, and Natori has to wonder how it got there. He notices Natsume staring at him, and smiles. “Does your arm hurt?” 

“Nhn.. no, but I feel dizzy…” Natsume closes his eyes in discomfort. Maybe he lost too much blood?

Natori locates a first aid kit (In the fridge below a plate of cool doritos) and brings it to Natsume. He’s asleep, and he looks so damn cute. Natori quickly takes care of his wound, and returns the first aid kit to it’s rightful place (back in the fridge. He takes a dorito).

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April fools day? A continuation is unlikely, and probably unwanted(?).


End file.
